Night Shift
Night Shift (Expected Release: Nov 25, 2014)— Anthology Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Romance Theme Description Four masters of urban fantasy and paranormal romance plunge readers into the dangerous, captivating world unearthed beyond the dark... New York Times bestselling author Nalini Singh delivers a smoldering story with "Secrets at Midnight", as the scent of Bastien Smith’s elusive lover ignites a possessiveness in him that’s as feral as it is ecstatic. And now that he’s found his mate, he’ll do anything to keep her. In #1 New York Times bestselling author Ilona Andrews’ novella, "Magic Steals", when people start going missing, shapeshifting tigress Dali Harimau and jaguar shifter Jim Shrapshire must uncover the truth about the mysterious creatures responsible. From Milla Vane—a warrior princess must tame The "Beast of Blackmoor" to earn a place among her people. But she quickly discovers that the beast isn't a monster, but a barbarian warrior who intends to do some taming himself. It’s seer "Makenna Frazier's" first day on the job at Supernatural Protection and Investigations, and her first assignment is more than she bargained for when bodyguard duty for a leprechaun prince’s bachelor party goes every which way but right in national bestselling author Lisa Shearin’s "Lucky Charms". ~ Nalini Singh's Weblog: Night Shift Anthology - November 25th and Goodreads | Nalini Singh's Blog Editor and Authors Editor: Contributors: Nalini Singh (PNR), Ilona Andrews (UF), Lisa Shearin (Fant, UF), Milla Vane (aka Meljean Brook) (PNR, Rom) Supernatural Elements List of Stories To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "Secrets at Midnight" by Nalini Singh — Psy-Changeling series NOTE: Bastien's story will be in the anthology. Bastien is Mercy's oldest brother, first seen in Branded by Fire. ~ Nalini "Magic Steals" by Ilona Andrews — Kate Daniels series #7.5 "The Beast of Blackmoor" by Milla Vane (aka Meljean Brook) "Lucky Charms" by Lisa Shearin — SPI Files series #0.5 It tells of Mac Fraser’s first day (actually night) of work at SPI. As a favor to the local Seelie Court, tonight a team of SPI agents escorted a soon-to-be-married leprechaun prince and his bachelor party buddies for a night on the town. Those three wishes they’d be forced to grant if they were captured? They hold unlimited power if they come from a member of the royal family. Wishes certain creatures of the Unseelie Court would stop at nothing to get. Hence, the SPI bodyguard detail. The prince didn’t want bodyguards. He and his his bachelor party escape their team of bodyguards. Leprechauns are masters of disguise and can make themselves look like anyone. We had five magically disguised leprechauns running amok and unguarded through New York’s adult entertainment establishments, and Mac the only SPI agent who would be able to see through their glamours. ~ Lisa Shearin ~ Sources: Cover Artist Artist: Tony Mauro (unconfirmed—but clearly it's Tony Mauro!) Publishing Information * Publisher: * Book data: Cover Blurb See Also * Blood Lite series * Short Stories from Hell series * Mammoth Romances series * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External Links Book: *Night Shift (Kate Daniels, #7.5; SPI Files, # 0.5; Psy-Changeling) ~ Goodreads * ~ ISFdb *Night Shift by Ilona Andrews, Lisa Shearin, Nalini Singh and Milla Vane *Night Shift ~ Shelfari Articles: *Cover Lover – 7 New Titles « Wicked Scribes *Book Whispers: Author Gossip *Goodreads | Nalini Singh's Blog - Night Shift Anthology - November 25th *News « Lisa Shearin Author Pages for Book: *Nalini Singh's Weblog: Secrets At Midnight *Magic Steals Completed ~ Ilona Andrews *My big announcement « Lisa Shearin Series & Story Pages: *Psy-Changeling series by Nalini Singh ~ GR *Kate Daniels series by P.N. Elrod ~ GR *SPI Files series by Nalini Singh ~ GR Author Websites: *Lisa Shearin *ILONA ANDREWS — #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *Nalini Singh's Weblog *Meljean Brook aka Milla Vane Goodreads Author Pages: *Goodreads | Nalini Singh (Author of Angels' Blood) *Goodreads | Ilona Andrews (Author of Magic Bites) *Goodreads | Lisa Shearin (Author of Magic Lost, Trouble Found) *Goodreads | Milla Vane ( of Night Shift) Artist: * Reviews: * * * * Category:Anthologies Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Psychics